


keyed up

by sionnain



Category: due South
Genre: Due South - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, c6d, ds_kinkmeme, kowalski/vecchio - Freeform, ray/ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionnain/pseuds/sionnain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sting gone awry, Ray decides to have a little fun with handcuffed!Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keyed up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Inlovewithnight and Snoopypez for the beta! Another fic written for the DS_Kinkmeme!

**Keyed Up**

"Vecchio? You gonna take these off sometime this century?" Kowalski asked, turning slightly and lifting his handcuffed wrists up, as if Ray had forgotten at some point that they were there.

Some rookie uniform had busted up a sting operation Kowalski had been running for Vice, arrested Kowalski without knowing who he was, and then called the 2-7 for backup. The well-meaning cop had been horrified when Ray had shown up and explained the situation--with a lot of hand gestures and colorful language, because Kowalski had been working with Vice on this particular sting for six weeks--and wisely taken himself off before Kowalski got a look at him.

Kowalski had been ranting, too keyed up and pissed off to stand still and let anyone take the cuffs off him. Ray was used to dealing with Kowalski when he was riled up, so he rushed him into the Riv and headed for home. While he drove, he listened to the _two thousand reasons I hate Hudson_ (there were actually only four), followed by _why I'm going to kick Hudson's ass_ (same four reasons), ending with _reasons I'm cooler than Hudson_.

Ray made supportive, vague noises (and tried not to laugh at _Hudson drives a goddamned **Geo Metro**, Vecchio!_) and parked the Riv, then went and opened Kowalski's door for him. Kowalski marched right up the stairs, still shouting and stomping his way up to the apartment. Finally, he remembered the cuffs around his wrists and asked Ray to take them off.

Ray took a few minutes to appreciate Kowalski standing there, lean body tense and wired, bouncing slightly up and down on his heels. His eyes were narrowed, sharp and bright, his breathing erratic. It was classic post-adrenaline rush Kowalski, post roller-coaster Kowalski, post-first-time-Ray-kissed-him Kowalski. It made Ray want to fuck him.

So Ray told him so.

Kowalski shrugged, giving Ray a slow half-grin. "Sure. Get these cuffs off me, we'll make like bunnies. Hot bunnies with cocks."

Sometimes Kowalski was good with the sex-talk. Sometimes, not so much.

"You know," Ray said, strolling over, running a hand up Kowalski's chest, feeling the frantic race of his heart against Ray's palm. "You look good in cuffs, Kowalski."

"Ha freaking ha, Vecchio. C'mon. You want to fuck, I am all over that idea, but you're gonna have to take these off."

Ray grinned, leaning down and moved around so he was standing behind Kowalski. He reached out and traced the metal of the cuffs with his fingers, brushing light over Kowalski's skin. "Nah. I really don't," he said easily, leaning forward and kissing Kowalski on the back of the neck. "And you know? I don't think I will." Ray pressed up against him at that, rubbing his erection lightly against Kowalski's ass.

Predictably, Kowalski switched his tune and went with Ray, no problem. "Yeah, okay. You want I should pretend to be a bad guy? _Oh, no, Mr. Police officer. I'll do anything to get out of that violation._" Kowalski wiggled his ass suggestively, batting his eyelashes up at Ray.

Ray snorted out a laugh. "Please, don't. Not unless you want me to laugh at you instead of fuck you."

"I'm a funny guy," Kowalski said, his smile fond. "Remember?"

Ray smiled back, ran a hand affectionately through Kowalski's hair. "Yeah," he said gruffly. "I remember." Ray turned Kowalski around so his back was to the couch, then started kissing him. Kowalski's wiry body was practically vibrating, and he was making encouraging noises against Ray's mouth that turned into words when Ray moved from his mouth and started kissing his neck.

"Yeah, you--mmm, so hard for you, you feel that? I--c'mon, want you to fuck me, Vecchio--can't move my hands, does that turn you on, get you hot? Gonna bend me over the couch? You should, right here, fuck, I want it, hurry, _hurry_\--"

This would be one of those times Kowalski was good at the sex-talk.

Ray couldn't get Kowalski's shirt off, of course, because of the cuffs. Luckily he didn't have the same problem with Kowalski's jeans, so he dropped to his knees and thumbed open the buttons slowly, slowly, staring up at Kowalski the whole time. He usually made some kind of comment about Kowalski's annoying penchant for button-fly jeans, but this time he didn't. He took his time, pleased that Kowalski was already hard, then tugged Kowalski's jeans and boxers down around his boots. Ray jacked him slow, grinned at him, watched the way Kowalski panted and moaned and shoved his hips forward, shameless with how much he wanted it.

"What do you want, huh?" Ray asked him, teasing, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kowalski's cock.

Kowalski, already wound up tight, didn't tease at all. "Suck me," he said, voice gruff, staring down at Ray with hot eyes.

"For a guy in handcuffs, you're awfully bossy," Ray said, leaning forward a little so his breath ghosted over the head of Kowalski's dick. "Maybe try putting a please in there, and I'll think about it."

Kowalski made a sound and growled out, "Please suck my cock."

Ray thought about it. "That didn't sound very _polite_, Kowalski."

Kowalski made a noise that was best described as a whine, and said _Vecchio_ in the same voice, like a plea. Ray took pity on him and sucked his cock into his mouth, taking Kowalski as deep as he could.

Kowalski made good noises, talked all low and breathless, pushed his hips forward and fucked Ray's mouth. Ray let him do it, hard and fast, his hands firm on Kowalski's narrow hips. Ray hummed in approval when Kowalski said _want you to fuck me hard, Vecchio, want it_, and his thrusts became erratic, his rhythm faltering. Ray slid one hand down and rubbed at Kowalski's balls, a little rough like he liked it, and Kowalski gave a low moan and his cock hit the back of Ray's throat and he came with a loud groan. When Ray pulled off and looked up at him, Kowalski was leaning weakly back against the couch, breathing hard, face sweaty and a wide, stupid grin on his face.

Ray stood up, ignoring the protest his knees gave when he did so, and then leaned in to kiss Kowalski again. It was still hot but less frantic; Kowalski's tongue was in Ray's mouth, and he was making happy sounds like a contented puppy as they kissed, slow and easy. Ray started rubbing up against Kowalski's hip, then he put his mouth next to Kowalski's ear and said, "C'mon, keep talking," and nipped sharp at his skin.

Kowalski shivered and sucked in a breath, then started on his usual pornographic litany that was both dirty and sweet at the same time. "I like sucking your cock, Vecchio. Remember the first time I did it, in the Riv? Didn't know what I was doing. Was hot when you grabbed my hair, showed me how to do it, told me to do it _harder, Kowalski_. That was so hot, sometimes I get off in the shower thinking about that and you know, I have sucked your cock a lot since then. And it's always hot, but man, that night you wanted it so fucking bad and--"

"Me?" Ray said, pulling back a little to look at him, because--okay, wait. "_You_ started kissing _me_, Kowalski."

Kowalski grinned at him. "I know. And then you made some comment about me having a really smart mouth and I said _I'll show you how smart it is_, and you said, _please do_ and grabbed my hand and put it on your dick, 'cause we were having some kind of one-up thing going on, remember? And I said, _sure, show me how, never done it before_ and you _did_, and fuck, that was hot."

Ray, who was fumbling with his belt buckle to get his pants off, had to concentrate for a few minutes to parse all the words in Kowalski's sentence. He was pretty sure Kowalski wasn't remembering that exactly right, but all he really heard was _that was hot_ and yeah, it was. So Ray gave a quick nod and said huskily, "Hot, yeah," and then belatedly realized he was going to need some lube and that was in the bedroom, and that was very far away, and Kowalski _was_ really good with his mouth and hey, him on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back _would_ be really hot. Ray started moving so that he could switch their positions and get Kowalski on his knees.

"Nuh-uh. You want to fuck me, yeah?" Kowalski drawled--the fucker, he was teasing Ray, and why exactly had Ray been nice enough to get him off _first_? "There's some lube in the drawer of that table by the chair," Kowalski informed him.

Momentarily distracted, Ray pulled back and blinked at him. "There is? Why?"

Kowalski looked innocently at him. "I watched porn when you were gone last week for that conference. And you remember how we had phone sex? I was on the couch."

Ray raised his eyebrows at him. "You said you were naked in bed, wet from a shower."

Kowalski gave an unrepentant shrug. "I know. Really I was in my boxers after I got home from the gym, on the sofa. Didn't seem as hot, though. So I changed it. For _you_, Vecchio."

Ray gave a helpless laugh and buried his face in Kowalski's neck briefly. "Freak," he muttered affectionately, then moved away to get the lube. When he came back, Kowalski had turned and was bent over the couch and all of Ray's thoughts flew right out of his head. He quickly got his pants unbuckled and shoved out of the way, rubbed some lube on his fingers, and started working Kowalski open. Then it was _Ray's_ turn to talk, low and easy, telling Kowalski how good he was going to fuck him, how much Ray wanted it, how hot Kowalski looked with his hands cuffed around his back, bent over for Ray.

Kowalski was breathless and panting in record time, and Ray slicked up his cock and pushed in with a low, rough moan. Kowalski was pushing back in time with Ray's thrusts, somehow managing to keep his balance with his shoulders, voice rough as he kept up a steady stream of encouragement for Ray to do it harder, go faster, come on, _fuck me, Vecchio_. Ray put his hands on Kowalski's hips and pulled him back sharply to meet his next thrust, and they both moaned in unison. Kowalski wasn't nineteen so Ray didn't think he was going to get hard again anytime soon, but Kowalski liked getting fucked and wasn't shy about letting Ray know just _how much_ he liked it.

Ray had sweat in his eyes and he was still wearing _his_ shirt, which was sticking damply to his skin, but he didn't stop--he kept thrusting hard, fingers digging in tight to Kowalski's hips as he fucked him. They'd both stopped talking in favor of panting and low grunts and moans, and Ray looked down and saw Kowalski's hands shackled by the cuffs. Kowalski's hands were always moving, and being in handcuffs didn't stop that one bit. His fingers were twisting and flexing, tangling together and squeezing tight. That, and the smooth shift of Kowalski's muscles beneath his shirt--

That was too much for Ray. He thrust twice more, then came hard with a strangled groan. He slumped forward, kissing Kowalski's back through his t-shirt and catching his breath a little before he disentangled himself. "Jesus, Kowalski," Ray said, reaching out and tugging at the handcuffs to pull Kowalski up. Ray was very pleased with himself. "I'm sorry about your sting, but fuck, that was hot."

"Mmm." Kowalski rolled his shoulders, his neck. "Yeah. It was. Good idea."

"Yeah, well, you love me for my mind," Ray joked, buttoning up his pants.

"And your car."

"And my car. Hang on, I'll go get the key." Ray got his keys from the table by the front door, then went back in the living room and started laughing. Kowalski, pants and boxers around his feet, was waddling like a five-foot-eleven inch penguin around to sit on the sofa. Ray wasn't sure if that sight was funnier from the front or the back, and how Kowalski went from looking sexy as hell to bizarrely adorable--well, that was one of those questions Ray had stopped asking himself a long time ago.

"You know," Ray told him, joining him on the couch and smoothly releasing the cuffs from around Kowalski's wrists, "I should have gotten something out of that."

"You didn't? Wait, Vecchio, whose cock was that in my ass?" Kowalski asked with a look of mock horror, standing up to pull his pants back up. He didn't bother buttoning his jeans.

Ray hit him upside the head. "Not _that_, idiot. I meant--could've made you agree to do the dishes, or take out the trash for a week. Y'know. Before I uncuffed you."

"Let me come down to the 2-7 and beat up Hudson, and I'll do both of those things."

"Kowalski. We're officers of the peace. I can't do that." Ray tossed the cuffs and his keys on the coffee table and sprawled on the couch. He ended up with a lapfull of Kowalski, who stretched out lengthwise and put his head on Ray's knees.

"I'll take the trash out for two weeks," Kowalski offered with a grin. "One punch, and you don't gotta take the trash down for _two whole weeks_, Vecchio. Just think what you could do with all that time."

That _was_ pretty tempting. "One punch? Nowhere vital?"

"Just to his head, which _clearly_ isn't all that vital, since he don't use it," Kowalski muttered, scowling again.

"You can't hit him, Kowalski," Ray said, drawing his fingers through Kowalski's crazy, sweaty hair. "Even for trash duty. I'd let you if I could, though. I know how hard you guys were working on that sting."

Kowalski actually _pouted_ at him. "Why do you hate me? Seriously. Why. Just one punch, c'mon, m'not _Superboy_ here. Nothing will happen to the universe."

"I don't hate you, moron. I don't want you to be in _jail_. I'd get lonely, and then I'd have to take the trash out _all_ the time. And okay, here you go. You take the trash out for two weeks, I'll put him on detail for the polka festival next weekend."

"Polka--that's God's music, Vecchio. Don't you dare tell me that's a punishment or I will kick you in the head."

Ray snorted. "Right. God's music if he's sending Satan a CD to play in Hell. Still, it starts at eight in the morning. On a Saturday."

Kowalski thought about this for approximately two seconds, and then nodded decisively. "Okay. Yeah. Deal." He gave a low, pleased laugh. "Or, you could tell him what we did with his handcuffs."


End file.
